


❛𝙳𝙾𝚆𝙽 𝙱𝚈 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝚁𝙸𝚅𝙴𝚁❜ ━━ ꒰𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘹 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 ꒱

by 1_KENMACUTECUT_3



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anger Management, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Polyamorous Character, References to Drugs, Threesome - F/F/M, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_KENMACUTECUT_3/pseuds/1_KENMACUTECUT_3
Summary: あなたは完璧です私の唯一の方向】━━ ꒰🩸꒱𝐀𝐋𝐈𝐂𝐄 𝐗 𝐅𝐄𝐌 𝐎𝐂 𝐗 𝐉𝐀𝐏𝐒𝐏𝐄𝐑 ⁀➷❛ 𝐃៹𝐎𝐖𝐍 𝐁𝐘 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐑𝐈𝐕𝐄𝐑┋'ˎ˗𝗜𝗻 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 𝗮 𝗯𝗮𝗱𝗮𝘀𝘀 𝗯𝗶𝘀𝗲𝘅𝘂𝗮𝗹 𝗯𝗮𝗱𝗮𝘀𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗹𝗲𝗳𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗮𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝗶𝗯𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀. 𝗕𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝘃𝗮𝗺𝗽𝗶𝗿𝗲𝘀 𝗯𝘆 𝗮 𝗰𝗲𝗿𝘁𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗰𝗹𝗮𝗻. 𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝘁𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝘄𝗼 𝗶𝗻𝗱𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗱𝘂𝗮𝗹𝘀. 𝗮𝗻 𝗲𝗺𝗽𝗮𝘁𝗵 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗮 𝗳𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗿.𝘊𝘖𝘕𝘛𝘈𝘐𝘕𝘚; 𝘴𝘮𝘶𝘵, 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴 & 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘪𝘤 𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴©-𝘒𝘌𝘕𝘔𝘈𝘊𝘜𝘛𝘌𝘊𝘜𝘛𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘹 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘦-𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. 𝐃𝐎𝐖𝐍 𝐁𝐘 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐑𝐈𝐕𝐄𝐑.

︵‿︵‿୨ 𝑫𝑶𝑾𝑵 𝑩𝒀 𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑹𝑰𝑽𝑬𝑹 ♥︎ 𝑫𝑶𝑾𝑵 𝑩𝒀 𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑹𝑰𝑽𝑬𝑹 ୧‿︵‿︵  
000\. 𝐼𝑁𝑇𝑅𝑂𝐷𝑈𝐶𝑇𝐼𝑂𝑁 ▍˚ ❪ 𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝗱𝗮𝗹𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 ❫  
*⠀. 'ﾟ𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐚 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐨𝐦 / 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐫! *⠀. '

╱╲

❝ 𝗂𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗌𝗇'𝗍 𝖾𝗑𝖺𝖼𝗍𝗅𝗒 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾 𝖺𝗍 𝖿𝗂𝗋𝗌𝗍 𝗌𝗂𝗍𝖾, 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝗂𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝖽𝖾𝖾𝗉𝖾𝗋 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝖺 𝗌𝖾𝗇𝗌𝖾 𝗈𝖿 𝖻𝖾𝗅𝗈𝗇𝗀𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗈 𝖺  
𝗉𝗅𝖺𝖼𝖾 𝗂 𝗇𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗄𝗇𝖾𝗐 𝗂 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍𝖾𝖽 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗁𝗈𝗐 𝖺𝗅𝗐𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝗇𝖾𝖾𝖽𝖾𝖽 𝗮 𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗱 𝗮 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗯𝗲𝗮𝘁. ❞

↳ 𝘯𝘪𝘬𝘬𝘪 𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘦.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

˚ ₊ ♡ ❰ 𝘀𝘆𝗻𝗼𝗽𝘀𝗶𝘀 ❱ ˖⋆࿐໋ ⋆ ✰ ˚.༄  
❛ 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴,  
𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶. ❜  
𝙸𝙽𝚃𝚁𝙾𝙳𝚄𝙲𝙸𝙽𝙶...┇𝑨𝑩𝑶𝑼𝑻!

▃▃▃▃▃▃ ˖⋆ 𓆙 ⋆˖ ▃▃▃▃▃▃

𝚘𝚘𝚘. 𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐀 𝐁𝐋𝐎𝐒𝐒𝐎𝐌, or the queen of manipulation as she used to be called at her previous school Riverdale high. She was named by her father and, always played the role of daddies perfect angle. She was a bully, cold-hearted, ruthless, mean, and egotistical. Never heald accountable if she was ever caught in wrongdoing which was very rare. With a big attitude, an open mind, bold actions, sarcastic comments, and flirty demeanour. She was a force to be reconded with. It was such a shame that she only showed her good traits to the people that she was closes to. Cheryl and Jason. She was the girl that everyone wanted to be wether they liked it or not. In the eyes of many she was perfect. But they didn't see the monsters that plagued her from within. The secrets that her father made her keep that kept her up at night. But when one faithful night a plan to run away goes wrong and her and her siblings end up shot and left for dead in a river. Only to be found by a coven of vegatain vampires who turned them. Her siblings all seem to have moved on within a weeks time with others. While she continued to avoid the two trying to break down her wall. Will they succeed?

˚ ₊ ♡ ❰ 𝘀𝘆𝗻𝗼𝗽𝘀𝗶𝘀 ❱ ˖⋆࿐໋ ⋆ ✰ ˚.༄  
❛ 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴,  
𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶. ❜  
𝙸𝙽𝚃𝚁𝙾𝙳𝚄𝙲𝙸𝙽𝙶...┇𝑴𝒀 𝑶𝑪!

FACECLAIM: LALISA MANOBAN 

❝She, was like an  
emotional car accident... 

...because I can't look away.❞

▃▃▃▃▃▃ ˖⋆ 𓆙 ⋆˖ ▃▃▃▃▃▃ 

𝐆𝐄𝐍𝐄𝐑𝐀𝐋 𝐈𝐍𝐅𝐎𝐌𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍

𝐍𝐀𝐌𝐄 ; Lisa Blossom/Sliverwhip  
𝐀𝐆𝐄 (𝐏𝐇𝐘𝐒𝐈𝐂𝐀𝐋) ; 16  
𝐀𝐆𝐄 (𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐔𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐘) ; 92  
𝐁𝐈𝐑𝐓𝐇𝐃𝐀𝐘 ; December 5th, 1913  
𝐙𝐎𝐃𝐈𝐀𝐂 𝐒𝐈𝐆𝐍 ; Sagittarius  
𝐇𝐄𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓 ; 5"10 | 1,71 cm  
𝐄𝐓𝐇𝐍𝐈𝐂𝐈𝐓𝐘 ; American, born and raised in the US  
𝐅𝐑𝐎𝐌 ; Riverdale 

▃▃▃▃▃▃ ˖⋆ 𓆙 ⋆˖ ▃▃▃▃▃▃

𝐅𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐒 𝐀𝐁𝐎𝐔𝐓 𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐀

\- Born and raised in riverdale and has never left

\- Always was her fathers favorite

\- Her favorite colour's are Black and Red

\- Has many Hobbies but loves: Singing, Dancing, Rapping, Playing instruments, art, and Composing music

\- Speakes 2,000 languages: English, French, Spanish, German, Japanese, Chinese, Thai, etc 

\- Creak head around people she loves and cares about otherwise she is cold and acts emotineless, actually having an IQ of 159

\- Is a Black bealt in multiple fighting disciplines

\- Extremely sporty and especially loves archery and baseball

\- Loves Astrology, and is a true sagittarius 

▃▃▃▃▃▃ ˖⋆ 𓆙 ⋆˖ ▃▃▃▃▃▃ 

𝐐𝐔𝐎𝐓𝐄𝐒

\- ❝ She is perfect, her and Alice truly are my light in the dark.❞ - Jasper Hale

\- ❝ Perfect, that's what she is, but she just doesn't know it❞ - Cherly Blossom/Silverwhip

\- ❝Acting all tough won't help you baby girl, you may act all tough and badass on the outside but you and I know that me and Jazz top you in bed any day❞ - Alice Cullen

\- ❝ She is like the sister I never had❞ - Rosalie Hale

\- ❝ My sister may act tough but inside she is breaking❞ - Jason Blossom/Sliverwhip

\- ❝ She ALWAYS wins it's so annoying❞ - Emmett Cullen

\- ❝ No matter what they will always be my child❞ - Esme Cullen

\- ❝ She is better at piano they Beethoven and me put together❞ - Edward Cullen

\- ❝ You have come a long way Lisa and I couldn't be more proud to call you one of my chlidern❞ - Carlisle Cullen

\- ❝ Y-you have a beautiful voice....did you, wright that song yourself ❞ - Bella Swan

▃▃▃▃▃▃ ˖⋆ 𓆙 ⋆˖ ▃▃▃▃▃▃ 

\- - -

❝ She may be the best  
friend of ice and snow...

...But at heart, she will  
always be a child of fire❞ 

\- - -

▃▃▃▃▃▃ ˖⋆ 𓆙 ⋆˖ ▃▃▃▃▃▃ 

𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐈𝐒𝐓𝐈𝐂𝐒

᭝ APPEARANCE ; tall. slim, fit body. long legs. extreamly skin. long and red/orange hair with bangs. big liquid gold eyes. full red lips. blessed with dimples. 

᭝ PERSONALITY [1] ; often defined as emotionless, but in her eyes. enchants everyone around her and makes people fall in love with her left, right, and center.

᭝ PERSONALITY [2] ; soft and protective for people she loves /sweet / independent / strong-willed / witty / generous / straight-forward / energetic (sometimes) / wise / untrobled / determined / competitive / heart of gold/ ethereal / inchanting / emotional .

᭝ BEST KNOWN FOR ; her beautiful appearance, amazing fashion sense, beautiful singing, composing songs, making straight girl turn gay, savage one liners, sarcastic comments, that one time when she punched mike newton (with human strength), and her art work.

᭝STYLE ;  
https://img.wattpad.com/67ce7ae997c007b92271092676e8564023b036e7/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6146635152416f5a544d644a48513d3d2d3933303933383338312e313633306237376462386461626539343335333535313531343834342e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

᭝AESTHETIC ; 

https://img.wattpad.com/a8269cdf8e31fe93727c9792a8e5215d0d59c0bc/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4845385f473852567651457834513d3d2d3933303933383338312e313633383437633735646564663838303535393339363331323035332e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

▃▃▃▃▃▃ ˖⋆ 𓆙 ⋆˖ ▃▃▃▃▃▃ 

\- - - 

❝ Follow the alluring sound  
of the fallen angle...

...To paradise in  
my heavenly hell❞ 

\- - -

▃▃▃▃▃▃ ˖⋆ 𓆙 ⋆˖ ▃▃▃▃▃▃ 

a/n: sorry if it's shit this is my first book on wattpad. hope you enjoy my book 

𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 ♢𝐃𝐎𝐖𝐍 𝐁𝐘 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐑𝐈𝐕𝐄𝐑♢


	2. 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝟭 ▬▬ 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OUTFIT:https://img.wattpad.com/4ec25788d339b23b77c6aff51b0553fa3f4acde9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6b794270765f4d5a324e6c426f773d3d2d3932343637343938362e313632643363633966626266346163613637313335313932323935342e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

LISA FELT NUMB, she didn't know how long she and her elder siblings, Cheryl and Jason. had been tied up in the bar known as the White worm on the south side of town. Ever since they found out about their fathers illegal business the three siblings planned to run away together along with Jason's girlfriend Polly Copper. Who is pregnant with JJ's baby.

The three siblings planned to fake their own death and run away and start a new life were Jason and Polly could have their children and Lisa and Cherly could find new love. Jason even made a deal with a southside serpent to deliver money in exchange for cash that they would use to help start over again.

"We're going to die aren't we JJ? Cher?" Lisa cried struggling in the restraints of her chair. She was more terrified for her siblings than for her own life. Since it wouldn't be worth living if they didn't live.

"It will be okay Lili! I-I'll tell him to leave you and Cherly out of this." He sobbed back with the same amount of fear present in his voice. "No! JJ you will do no such thing you have to live for Polly and for your baby!!" Cherly said in a state of panic and fear trying to hold back the tears that brimmed her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

deep down all three of them knew that they wouldn't survive there Father, Cliffords wrath, he truly would never let them be happy.

Lisa's heart aches for her brother...He loves Polly so much and all he ever wanted was to be a father and be happy. She was also angry, angry at herself, for letting the plan fail. Angry at her father, the man she had looked up to for so long who turned out to be an evil manipulative drug lord, and angry that he might take away their chance to an aunty to JJ's baby. But part of her hated polly since none of the except her new that they were distant cousins. If Jason knew he would be crushed

Cherly was scared even though she didn't want to show it because it would make her siblings even more scared than they already were. She was scared, for her sister who so young and shouldn't be put through this, for her brother how shouldn't be here tied up and instead should be with the girl of his dreams and his unborn child, she was truly terrified but not for herself, no, she cares more about her siblings that she ever will herself.

Jason felt guilty. if it wasn't for his stupid plan they wouldn't be in this situation. but who can blame him? all they wanted to be was for him and his future-to-be and his siblings to be free! To be away from the cruel manipulative Blossom family and to raise their child with love and happiness because he would hate for his baby to grow up the way he grew up. Feeling unloved by everyone apart from Cheryl and Lisa.

They were sore and bruised from the beating they had gotten from a serpent called mustang. Lisa slightly worse than the others since she ran her mouth off so that her siblings would get hurt less since she could handle the pain more because she was accustomed to getting beaten up very rarely at Riverdales highs boxing and fight club.

"I'm so so sorry Polly I failed you please forgive me in this life or another." He cried gently his voice barely above a loud whisper.

"Aw, how sweet? You know Jason this is all your fault. You would carry on living if it wasn't for your little baby and the pathetic Copper girl you and your sisters would carrying would live if it wasn't for you" Clifford sneered glaring at his teenage son. While Jason sobbed louder and Lisa and Cherly glared at Clifford with so much anger and hatred.

"Don't listen to him JJ, Polly loves you so so much and so do we" Lisa whispered while Clifford turned his gun to her arm. "we will always-." Cherly but was cut off by the sound of gunshots ringing in the air. 

As Clifford Blossom shot his second-oldest child Cherly four times in her shoulder region. She screamed out in pain and soon fell into a deep sleep-like coma as the pain proved too much for her to handle.

Jason and Lisa fought against there restraints as they scream in agony as they watched their beloved sister bleed. Soon one of them was silenced. Jason. Was shot in the stomach and drifted into a state much like Cheryl's.

Lisa was not screaming anymore but loudly sobbing with her head hanging low and her hair falling in front of her face. As Clifford blossom walk around to behind Lisa's chair and leaning forward he whispered in her ear. "You can still avoid the same fate if you join me and swear to never tell a soul"

To which the redhead replied "Wait until hell freezes over Clifford" she spat with venom laced in every word. The man only sighed and coked his gun and spoke with seniority in his voice "I'm sorry angle I have to do this" To only hear a dark chuckle from the young teen "Arent we all and don't call me angle you lost the right to call me that when you shot your children-"

The final gunshot rang out that dug into the back of the redhead's neck as she drifts into a dark sleep from there seemed to be no escape. All three of there hearts were still beating when the cleanup boys arrived, FP Joans and Joaquin. as they put the bodies into body bags and head to dump them by the river leaving the blossom three who they believed were dead by the river.

That's the end of the blossom three thought the town of Riverdale but they could not be more wrong it was only the beginning...little did they know that a certain vegetarian vampire coven was watching them.


	3. 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝟮 ▬▬ 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥

THE CULLENS were far away from there normal hunting grounds of Alaska. For reasons unknown to everyone except Alice and Edward who had dragged the family there for. They were in the town of Riverdale in Rockland County, New York. It was a small town like many others, as they were hunting in forset near sweet water river.

"Why are we even here we have plenty of animals to hunt back in Alaska so why are we here?" Emmett complained as he finished off his a bear he had just hunted. "Emmett I'm sure that Alice and Edward have a good reason for bringing" Jasper spoke

Suddenly it hit them the rich, intoxicating smell of blood hit them. All of them stood still and their eyes darkened. when suddenly Alice was pulled into a vision and soon emerged. "We need to get there fast" And with that, the whole coven began to run towards the smell of blood.

there they found them, three red hair teen, with pale skin that been littered in bruises and cuts, looking around the age of ruffly 17/18 years old, and the final their golden eyes noticed the bullet holes in their body as they lay peacefully on the surface of the water.

"Oh my goodness" Esme exclaimed at the three siblings and with that Emmett, Jasper, and Edward jumped into the water and each grab one of the three red-haired siblings. Laying them on the ground gently so that Carlisle could examen them.

"Are they-" Rosalie asked her adoptive father but cut herself off in horror. Carlisle only sighed as he finished checking Jason's and Cheryl's vitals. "They aren't dead...yet. there is a sleep-like state" He said as he moved on to Lisa as he checked her pulse.

Suddenly started to stir in her sleep "Jason...Cherly...dont leave me" she silently cried before drifting back to sleep. and with that, the family heart broke wondering who could do this to 3 sweet innocent children.

"Carlisle we have to turn them or some of us may risk losing our second mates" Alice spoke up cutting the tension the mate bond already kicking in. "You know she's right they dont deserve to die...Please Dad" Jasper begged venom pooling in his eyes as he looks at the nearly lifeless corpse of his and Alice's second mate, Lisa.

Carlisle didn't say anything just let his eyes trail over to his and Esme's mate. Jason. with thousand's of questions running through his head. meanwhile, Rosalie and Emmett only had their eyes fixed on one thing. Cherly. there mate.

Carlisle sighed that brought everyone's attention "Alright, listen up this is what is going to happen. I'm going to turn Him, Alice you gonna turn her, and Rosalie you're going to turn her." he said from pointing to Jason to Lisa and then Cherly.

"Carlisle, we're not going to be doing it here are we?" Esme said concern in her voice. "We either do it know or they die" Edward spoke up.

And with that, they all took their positions, Carlisle beside Jason and Alice a Rosalie beside Lisa and Cherly. "When you ready" Edward muttered knowing everyone could hear them. They all muttered something along the lines of 'forgive me' while kissing a spot on their neck before sinking their fangs into there neck, letting their venom flow into there veins.

They all let out a loud gasp. It felt quite warm actually. A nice and cosy warmth, like a fireplace you warm yourself up to after a long day in the coldness of winter. However, the warmth in their neck got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe that they were imagining. Hotter. Uncomfortable now. Too hot.

Much, much too hot. Instead of warming up by the warm and cosy fireplace, she felt like she was trapped inside of one. The sibling's automatic reaction would be to crawl and fight there way away from the flames, but the heat wasn't on the outside. The heat was inside them. The burning grew, rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything they had ever felt.

Lisa felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in her chest and not realized that the venom was flowing through her heart, into her veins. Lisa wanted to raise her arms and claw her chest open and rip the heart from it, anything to get rid of this torture, that was eating her alive inside. But strong arms held hers down. "Don't, Darlin. You can do it." The soft voice of rang in her ears as she let out a scream of pain could be heard, but even his soothing voice couldn't relieve the pain she was feeling right now.

The fire blazed hotter and Cherly wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill her again, before she had to live one more second in this pain. But she couldn't move my lips. There was a weight pressing down on her. The weight of her body, she soon realized. So heavy. Burying her in the flames that were chewing their way out from Cherlys heart now, spreading with impossible pain through her shoulders and stomach, scalding their way up her throat, licking at her face. She wanted to scream more than ever, but she had to remain strong, in hope to find her siblings.

Jason's mind was unbearably clear, sharpened by the fierce pain. All he wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of his existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat. Is this hell, Is this the descent into hell, will I see my siblings again. That all that was on his mind. Please let me die. But he didn't dare to say it out loud. he kept his mouth shut, apart from some sharp breaths he took, no sound came from his mouth. And, for a never-ending space, that was all there was.

Just the fiery torture, and the sibling's soundless shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain. The only change came when suddenly, impossibly, the pain was doubled. The lower half of there body, was suddenly on fire, too. All of them could no longer hold it back as a scream escaped from her lips.

"Shh. It's alright, Angle. It's alright." Alice said, she sounded pleading. She sounded guilty. But why would this mystery person be guilty? It wasn't her fault. It was the fire's fault. The fire made her in pain, made her want to die. Not her. The endless burn raged on. It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, the time came to mean something again. Though the fire did not decrease by one tiny degree - in fact, Lisa began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it, a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately, each blistering tongue of flame that licked through her veins, Lisa finally discovered that she could think around it.

Cherly couldn't remember why she was going through this pain. what had she done? Why she has to endure this agony of flames. She could remember, even though it felt impossible, there was a reason, a reward at the end of this ocean of flames, her sibling. All she hoped for, was death.

To anyone who was watching the 3 siblings, there would be no change. But for themselves, as they all struggled to keep the screams and thrashing locked up inside there bodies, where they couldn't hurt anyone else, it felt like they had gone from being tied to the stake while they were being burned to gripping that stake to hold themselves in the fire. 

Then two pairs of eyes opened.


	4. 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝟯 ▬▬ 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥

CHERYL'S AND JASON'S EYES snapped open the flames had stopped but something was different. Everything was clearer. Sharper. Defined. Shooting up from there sleeping position only for them to quint their eyes squinting shut as they adjusted to the almost blinding lights. As they looked around the scanning their surroundings. As soon as their eyes trailed to meet each other they ran to each other in lighting speed and embracing each other in a surfacing.

But Cheryl used a bit too much of her newfound strength and the two went flying back into a bookcase. Talk about hitting the books. "JJ, thank the lord you're alright," The youngest twin muttered into his chest not even realising the change in her voice. Jason didn't say anything just soothingly caressed Cheryl's hair with one a and rubbing her back in small circles with the other.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them with there eyes focused on the door still clinging to each other's embrace but still ready to attack if needed. Suddenly the door opened and 4 people rushed. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme. The twins were sacred and stared backing into a corner of the room still in each other's embrace.

The atmosphere was tense until Carlisle spoke up. "There is no need to be afraid we don't want to hurt you" does not threatening hand gestures. "What have you done to us?" Cheryl said in a quiet whisper slightly gasping at the sound of her almost bell-like voice.

The coven leader was about to explain himself when suddenly Alice burst through into the room with a concerned look spread across her face. "Carlisle you have to come quickly! their younger sisters awake and let say that she is not happy" Alice said gestured to the twins.

Then it hit the two older blossoms. Lili. "Take us to her now" Jason finally spoke demand clear in his voice. Rosalie was about to detest but then Cheryl interjected "She needs family and if you don't let us see her I will personally let her kick your asses" The red-haired temptress spat crossing her arms across her chest.

Rosalie and Emmett would be lying if they said that Cheryl's angry wasn't a massive turn on. The family didn't say anything and twins took their silence as a plain yes. The silence was broken when Alice who had just broken out of a vision. "We need to get there now" and with that, all of the Cullen dashed out the room the twins following behind closely.

Suddenly the 4 Cullen's grinders to a halt allowing Jason and Cheryl to slip in front of them. Only to see there dear beloved baby sister trashing in a honey blond males grasp. The room itself was a mess. Books all over the floor along with broken glass and dirt from a plant pot.

As soon as Jasper noticed that his family and the twins he got distracted and his grip sipped and Lisa slipped out of his grip flung him across the room like a rag doll. Emmett leaped into action and with and started to fight her. After a few minutes, he finally managed to restrain her.

Lisa thrashed around in the bear-like 'humans' grip "Let go of me, you bastard. Let go. Let go. Let go!!!" She screamed. Her two siblings watched too stunned to say anything until..."Oh, Lili" Cheryl whispered out and with sorrow clearly showing in her eyes.

Lisa's eyes snapped to meet the glances of her 2 older siblings. "Cheryl...Jason" she whispered/ dry sobbed as her body went limp in Emmett's grip. Jason shot Emmett a look signalling him to let go of her and unsure did. The two siblings ran to embrace their younger siblings as she dry sobbed. 

"What's going on?-I-I'm so s-scared a-and c-confused" Lisa managed to choke out her siblings shared Lisa's confusion but still acted strong for there youngest. "We will explain everything to all three of you if you just give us a chance," Carlisle spoke hoping to soothe the three slightly of any worry. 

"Fine but try any funny business and your dead" Jason said with a sinister look on his face that intimated all Cullen's as he held on to both of his sisters and helping both of them to stand up. As Cheryl took one of Jason's hand and Jason cuddled Lisa into his chest as his free arm secured around her waist. 

All of them walked down to the living room and the siblings sat down on the sofa and the Cullen stood or sat near or around them. Still the tension was thick in the room and Lisa had snapped back to her normal cold and sarcastic self on the surface but underneath she was scared and angry. But no one could tell expert for Jasper how felt it all. 

He sent a worried look to Alice who silently questioned who is was talking about and responding to her he tilted his head towards there mate. The two couldn't help but shamelessly stare at there last mate taking in her physical appearance. 

Her long fire red hair that looked smoother than silk, her newly ruby red cat like eyes, her high cheekbones, and her soft plump red lip. That were particularly taunting them. To dare them to kiss them. As the two eyes trailed down from her face.

To her sinful body, her curvy body made them drool. Their inner vampire screamed from them to clam their mate and keep her safe from any danger. But they weren't the only one's eye fucking there mates. 

Rosalie and Emmett couldn't keep there eyes of Cheryl and the same could be said for Esme and Carlisle as they stared at Jason with loving eyes. Finally Cheryl had enough and was becoming uncomfortable with the stares from the model like blond and the bear-man.

"Are you buffoons going to tell us what is going on." Cheryl barked annoyed as Lisa scowled in agreement and mutter under her breath. "Yeah, cuz right now I need to find some throught sweet or something. My thought is killing me." and Jason just stayed quite but everyone knew he silently agreed with what his siblings were saying. 

"Well I guess we should start at the fact that we are..."


	5. 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝟰 ▬▬ 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨

LISA WAS IN SHOCK, this was an uncommon occurrence for her since she continuously uses to be sure of herself. now she couldn't help but that everything that she had ever known could be false just by one simple fact. The supernatural was real.

To say that she was freaking out the whole time that Carlisle was explaining was an understatement she was having a full-blown 'heart' attack. But she remembered that she didn't have a heart. Not anymore. 

She haven't broken out until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Snapping her head in that direction she was meet by the worried gaze of Esme. Lisa hadn't even noticed that she had slightly curled into a ball and slightly tugging on her hair. 

Straightening her posture and fixing her hair she sat up and quickly knocked Esme's hand off her and stood up with a stiffness present in her body. "This is a joke right?" Her now music like voice questioned.

"Some sick practical joke right?" She questioned again not giving anyone time to reply to her first question. She turned on her heels to face her siblings. "Please tell me you're not buying this bat shit. I mean. Come on it's a known fact that vampires burn in sunlight and not being able to eat anything. oh come on" 

Lisa spoke with anger and disbelief that her siblings could be so gullible. Cheryl stood up abruptly. "Of course I don't believe this bullshit Lili, know wanna go get something to eat my thought is killing me" 

Nodding in response Lisa jumped over the sofa and linked her arm with Cheryl as they skipped out of the room to find a kitchen. While Jason just sat where he was too stunned to even to move with his face in his hand. 

"Is there any way to fix us?" Jason said breaking the silence no one needed to ask what he was talking about they could already tell. "Unfortunately, no you are stuck like this" Carlisle said in a solemn voice. 

Just when Jason was about to say something they heard the sound of glass smash from another room. Jason looked at the Cullen's with wide eyes before running to the source of the noise the Cullen's near behind him. 

Arriving in the kitchen they saw a shattered plate with some food still on it and Lisa throwing up in the sink with Cheryl holding back her long red hair. "What happened Cheryl?" Jason questioned angry but mostly worried and scared for his sister.

"I don't know JJ she just made herself something to eat then two minutes later she's throwing up," Cheryl said looking at Jason in distress. "She needs blood," Alice said looking at her still puking mate with sadness. 

Cheryl's head snapped to Jason with wide eyes who was still in thought over the situation. "JJ, your not seriously going to let these strangers that we don't even know turn our sister into a cannibal." 

Jason was still thought about everything, his eyes trailing to his sister who's head was now resting on the counter after throwing up continuously for the past 4 minutes. "Do it." Jason said Cheryl opened her mouth to say but was shut up when her twin shot her a look. 

"We need to get her forest and get all of them blood now" Edward said causing Cheryl to mutter cused word under her breath that everyone could hear and she knew that. Jasper stepped forward picking Lisa up in his arms making Lisa snuggle into his chest causing him to smile down at her.

Traveling through the forest they arrived near a clearing. Jasper sets her down they didn't even need to give her any instructions or tell her anything she just sprinted straight at a near by bear chomping into its jugular. Gulping down the thick sweet red nectar that soothed the fire in her through. After she dropped the limp empty corpse she pounce on another animal, deer.

Once the rich smell of blood reached her siblings they too joined there youngest in hunting.

After half 20 minutes each siblings had devoured in total of 13 animals each. Ranging from deer to mountain lions. The siblings were reared in by the Cullen and taken back to there house. All three of them drenched head to toe in blood. 

"Aw man my outfits renewed" Cheryl sighed causing Alice to bounce up and down with the thought of dressing her mate in an outfit of her chose. "Follow me!" Alice squealed dragging Jason and Lisa by there wrists and Cheryl mutter under her breath "God save us all" before following her siblings and the small pixie. Causing the Cullen to break out into a fit of laughter.

10 minutes later all Cheryl and Jason came down stairs and looked ravishing to there mares as they saw there revealing outfits. Suddenly Alice rushed down the stairs and embraced Jasper in a hug, a big pout plastered all over your face. 

"Where is Lisa?" Jason questioned with an eyebrow raised. "She wouldn't wear the outfit I choose for her and said that she wanted to pick one out herself. She even pushed me out of the room" Alice explained with a big huff at the end.

"Not really surprised, she always did love choosing her own out fits her and Cheryl would play dress up for hours as kid-" Jason was cut off by a kick to the shins, from Cheryl. Causing Carlisle and Esme to suppress a growl. 

Suddenly the clicking of heels rung through everyones ears and there she emerged. Lisa looking stunning in a bow shaped crop top and a bell skirt with matching high heels, along with her maroon bow chocker and her 3 layered golden necklaces that she was wearing before. 

NEWOUTFIT:https://img.wattpad.com/27b1b230750f4f315239decc075ec95d555feba6/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f564b3453547761466975586432673d3d2d3932383937313536362e313632643035313531353965303737633732373834383634303335312e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

Strutting down to where everyone was standing and sat down on the sofa fluffing her skirt. As she sat down she didn't notice that she had attracted lots of looks from the Cullens. Once she finally noticed the looks "Sorry, don't mind me just being fashionably late. Now. I do believe we need to talk." She said gesturing to the sofa's.


	6. 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝟱 ▬▬ 𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴

AFTER COMING TO terms with there new lifestyle and having there questions answered they started to feel some what better. Until Jason let out a gasp of realisation that caught everones attention "What's wrong JJ?" Cheryl questioned.

"Polly thinks we're dead! my fiance thinks I'm dead!!" the red head exclaimed frantically the mention of the oldest Copper child made the youngest blossom clench her jaw in pure hatered that Carlisle and Esme reapeted. While there children sent them sad looks.

This didn't go unnoticed by Cheryl and Lisa while Jason was to busy rambling about how much he was worried he was about Polly. Each time he said that infurnal name it made the young blossom see more and more red.

All of the secrets that her father had told her about the town of riverdale started flashing before her eyes. Making her angry since she actually believed her father when he said that they were better left concealed.

Edwards eyes widened at the red head as he saw all of the awful thought se was forced to hold in her head without any one to talk to our spill her feelings too causing to build up this cold persona. There and then was when Edward made to himself that he would protect Lisa with everything he had.

Soon after Edward snapped out of his head space Lisa started getting to her last length of patience. He didn't know the thing she knew none of them did that meant no one would ever understand.

Finally she had had enough and she stood up abruptly causing everyone in the room to look at her with confusion in there eyes.

Expect for Edward who's Evers held nothing but understanding for the girl. "We get it Jason you miss your stupid fiancée now can you please shut the FUCK UP!!"

Lisa practically screamed at Jason before heading towards the door to try and find some place to cool off. But stopes herself when "What is your problem?!"

Jason yelled from behind making the girl stop dead in her tracks. Before swiftly turning around to face her now fuming brother.

"What are you talking about Jason" she said trying to play it off cool but knew that she skewers up when she didn't use his nickname.

"What is your problem with Polly, she has been nothing but nice to you and you still treat her like shit!!" Jason spoke angered

"I don't have a problem with that Copper" Lisa said trying to sprees her anger that was boiling higher and higher like a wildfire.

"There you go again. You know just because our parents and there's had fallen out back in high school doesn't mean we have to hate them" Jason spoke as if he was trying to reason sense into his sister.

"Falling out in high school? Oh right" she spoke confused before having a lightbulb moment where she remembered that her parents had made up that lie.

Breaking out into a disturbing laugh she. "You think I hate the Coppers so much because of a parents petty high school 'fall out'. Wow I didn't think you could get any more dumb but just keep proving me wrong"

Lisa said in between laughs that made Jason angry and Cheryl confused as to what she meant. "No wonder dad never trusted you with any of the other family secrets. You would probably just blab then to the Riverdale register"

She said trailing towards mantel and picked up a silver candle holder with a vanilla and cinnamon scented candle attached. Twirling in in between her fingers.

"Our feud with them goes back to the very beginning of Riverdale and for that reason and many other why in my eyes she will always be a below average desisting Copper slut" With the last words of pure hateful venomous words leavening her mouth. Jason snapped.

He lunged at Lisa but she easily dogged him and kept repeating the same action over and over again still not landing a blow. But not caring since all he could see was red. Angry. Flames.

The Cullens were about to jump in but we're stoped by Cheryl. "Don't it will only make things 10x worse" she said in a Solum voice.

"Cheryl you can't be serious there going to rip each other apart if we don't do something" Alice exclaimed causing Jasper to growl at the thought of Lisa being ripped apart.

"Trust me during are human life they use to fight like this. They just need to let of a bit o steam. If it gets to violent then I will give to signal too intervene"

The Cullen's just nodded but stayed on high alert.

Finally landing a blow he sent his sister flying across the room into a counter. Causing a thick strand of hair to fall of in front of face casing her to quickly flick in back behind her left ear. Causing her to be distracted for a second.

In a second she was on the floor with her brother's hand clenched around her throat. As he apples more and more pressure and dose't seam to be stopping any time soon.

She squinted her eyes shut as she felt cracks form along her new marble skin. Suddenly Lisa's body was emegraged in a shroud of black smoke disappearing from sight. Jason falling face flat on the floor, srambling to his feet he got in a defensive position.

But he couldn't keep up with Lisa who was telpaporting around the room at a rapid speeds. No one could see anything but a red blur of colour. It was as if jason was grasping at pure air unable to keep up with her. No one could. 

Suddenly Lisa appered out of nowhere in front of jason and clenched her slender hand around his thought and lifted him around 3 inches above the ground as he squirmed under her girp trying to break free. 

Before bringing her face closer to. Now only being two inches away. "Dad was right you didn't have the stomach for the family business and now it turns out. You can't even stomach 3% of the truth" She spat in a mockingly venomous tone. 

"Lili, stop your hurting him!" Cheryl spoke in a worried tone. Lisa sucked in a breath in between clenched teeth and let out a 'tch' sound before throwing him across the room. Before gracefully glinding towards the stairs and headed upstairs to hide herself away. The last thing that could be heard was a door being slammed shut.


	7. 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝟲 ▬▬ 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥

T HAD BEEN 6 days since the fight, and everyone starting to get very worried about Lisa. Even Jason was extremely scared and worried for his sisters health and her sanity. Since she was hardly feed, and since she was a newborn she need to feed regularly. The only time she had actually talked to anyone was when she asked for a new outfit. Red. Of course.

The Cullens were concerned that she was going to snap and try to kill a human. But ever since the fight, Cheryl and Jason had expected and completed there mate bonds. While Alice and Jasper were left craving Lisa's emotional and physical love.

But Cheryl had come up with a plan that would solve all of they're problems in a three step plan. Number 1 Alice and Jasper will take Lisa hunting if necessary use force, Number 2 the both of them will make a move on and expect each others mate bond and maybe even couplet there're bond. Finally Number 3 then bring her back home for a family session that not even Jason knows about.

It was around 1 PM and everyone was out shopping since they needed the house to be empty for the plan to work. Alice and Jasper were walking around the house trying to find Lisa. when suddenly they heard someone playing a beautiful piano melody.

But it wasn't the melody that dew them in, it was the intoxicating smell of chocolate, roses, and strawberries that drew them in like a moth to a flame. Quickly following the inchanting sound they were lead to the houses grand piano. Courtesy of Edwards love for the instrument.

Arriving to the orgin of the sound they were meet with a beautiful sight. Lisa, sitting on the leather piano chair. Her hair neatly falling in front of her face. A small smile on her face as her fingers gently glided across the keys, playing the notes in a perfect way. But the best and most ethereal part was all of her exposed skin. Her legs, arms, some of her stomach, neck, and her face. were shining like a thousand diamonds.

Usually if they saw that happen to them selves it would make them see themselves as more monsters. But it made Lisa look Otherworldy. As they became so wrapped up in her appearance and ravishing the look of her exposed skin. Both of them started to think about all of the thing that they would do to her.

Fulfil her deepest desires and make her scream there names and make sure that everyone knew that she was theirs. "Didn't anyone tell you that steering is rude" Lisa's smooth voice snapped the texan major and the pixie vampire out of there thoughts. As they realised that she had turned to face them giving them a better look.

"Sorry, darlin' just admiring how stunning you look in that outfit" Jasper's defined texas accent rang out unknowingly causing Lisa to shudder. Causing the two to smirk at what of an effect they had on her without even touching her.

Lisa's eyes slightly widended as she shot back around to face the piano. "What do want?" the red asked in an almost confused as in to why anyone would want to talk her after she had been so rude to them and there family.

"We need to take you hunting" Alice said getting a small reply of 'whatever'. As Lisa pushes herself of the stool and struts over to them. "Well what are we waiting for lets go" She said clicking her fingers sassily

Setting off into the forest with Lisa running in the lead and Alice and jasper trailing not so far behind. Once they arrived in the clearing. Lisa wasted no time and started to hunt.

As she dug her teeth into to an unsuspecting deers neck, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander to escorts. As she started drawing blood from the deer she couldn't help but think about both of them bitting and topping her, making her scream in pleasure and they fulfilled her every desire-. 

what was she thinking she couldn't be with two people that would make her a whore, but she just couldn't the thoughts out of her head of both Alice and Jasper on top of her naked. Little did she know that Jasper could sense the waves of lust rolling off of her and whispered to Alice in a hushed tone so quiet that only she could hear.

"it seem's the mate bond is taking effect, should we start with phase 2 of Cherly's plan" Jasper asked in a hushed but exited and yet still nervous tone. "We need to wait until she has finished feeding then" Alice spoke in the same hushed tone but with an undertone of excitement present. 

After Lisa was finished she could hardly contain herself she was so turned on with all of the dirty thoughts running through her mind. she unknowingly let out a loud moan as she squeaked her eyes shut and leaned against a tree for support, since her legs felt like jelly.

This didn't go unnoticed by the other two present, in fact the sound of Lisa's moan got them all riled up. The Major, Jaspers alter ego was screaming for him to claim there mate. Suddenly Lisa felt a hand on her shoulder. 

She turned to face it and saw the one and only, Jasper Hale. "Is everything ok darlin'" He questioned his texas acenct sending shivers though her entire body. "y-y-yeah" The redhead stuttered out in a panting manner. 

"Are you sure your alright " Alice questioned trying to hide a smile as her hand slowly moved up and down the new borns arm. "Oh, fuck" Lisa snapped in sexually frustration as she turned two times more then before. 

"What are you doing to me?" The coufused redhaired female questioned in a quiet needy tone. "Ever since I laid eyes on the two of you I can't seem to shake certain thought" She continued her body slightly shaking. 

"What kind of thoughs Babygirl" Alice said pushing a thick lock of hair behind her ear. "Both of you ontop of me fucking me....senseless...making me scream...degrading me to...your little bitch" 

"Well darlin' I'm gonna try somthing and try to keep an open mind ok" Jasper asked Lisa didn't hear what he was saying still thinking about all the things that they could do to her in bed, but still nodded anyway.

With that one of Jaspers muscle hand snaked under her chin and yanked her face toward him, As he stared into her now pale red eyes that were slowly fading into and orange tone. Before taking in the rest of her facial features. 

"What are y-you doing?" The girl asked in squeaked tone as Alice. None of the two said anything, no. Instead Jasper grabbed Lisa's by the chin again and pulled her face to look at his, as he smashed his lips on to hers...


End file.
